Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.441$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.441 = \dfrac{44.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.441} = 44.1\%$ $44.1$ per hundred = $44.1$ per cent = $44.1$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.